Take the Challenge
by Justadumbhuman
Summary: What happens when Logan Wright is sent to America to straighten him out, only to be sent to live with the Famous Julian Larson. Jogan. Characters belong to CP Coulter
1. You're making me leave

_Hey, so i thought i would write a multi-chapter Jogan fic! Woo! Basically, Logan is English and is sent to live with Julian in America buy his dad. This chapter is really short but i just wanted to get it up now, i'll start working on the next chapter soon but it is Halloween tonight sooo haha. Hopefully the next chapter will be double this! Oh and sorry for the lack of my baby in this, oops i mean Julian. Enjoy!_

* * *

If you called Logan Wright considerate, you'd be lying. It took a lot for him to actually care about anything that wasn't centred on 'Me, Myself and I.' and if you manage I'd really like to shake your hand.

Julian Larson, take my hand.

* * *

They were sitting in a darkened room, the only source of light being a flickering desk lamp aimed at the collective paper haphazardly chucked on the oak surface. Logan sat with his hands intertwined on his lap, thumbs circling around each other. His dad had awoke him, quite rudely from his dream, to 'have a word.' Of course the father decided to make him wait, and this did nothing for his anger. Logan expected everything at once and being patient never once crossed his agenda.  
"You're moving," The older man spoke clearly as he pushed open the door, allowing a short pause as he moved to take the seat on the opposite side of the desk. "I've had enough of your ridiculous behaviour!" He slammed his hand against the white paper. Scrunched up eyes reading along the black text, "Logan has refused to complete any work set this work. One pupil has asked to be moved away from Logan in every lesson as his shameless touching was making him feel ill. Logan failed to follow safety precautions and so the Stuart kitchen erupted in flames. Your son was involved in a nasty fight with student Blaine Anderson!" John snapped in a harsh tone, "I thought you were seeing that faggot?" He hissed the last word, his voice dripping in venom. A pause. Then within the next few seconds Logan had pushed himself off his chair, his hands formed into fists. White knuckles and clenched up jaw.  
"You have no right to pretend to care about my life!" He whispered the sentence in a low warning tone.  
The father laughed. It was cruel and loud, and it stung Logan's ears. "No, I agree. And I won't have to anymore. Like I said, you're moving."  
Logan clutched onto the smooth surface tightly, "No I'm not," he said simply.  
When I Wright wants something, he gets it. Unluckily for Logan, his dad had a lot more practice of this.  
John reached into his drawer, pulling out a pack and chucking it in front of Logan's hands. "As I am playing the role of the nice father, I've managed to book you somewhere nice."  
The response was a sneer from Logan. "In a sewer with the rats? Or even sharing a blanket with a homeless man on the street? Oh please let it be the latter!"  
"It's in America. Los Angeles to be precise. I've pulled some strings, though I have no idea why for you, but you'll be staying with the Larson's."  
Larson. The name rang a bell in Logan's mind; he'd have to do some more research. He was almost certain they had a younger child, and if he could remember rightly, he was hot.  
"They've got a son called Julian. Don't get any ideas, he's straight. Maybe he can sort you out," John said with a tug of his suit, "You'll be staying there for a year and when you get back I expect you to be the perfect Wright. Go pack."  
Logan exhaled deeply, scooping up the pieces of paper, pretending to look uninterested. "You're going to regret this," Logan spoke with finality.  
Actually, as Logan skimmed through the file his interest grew, he'd always liked a challenge. And this challenge went in the name of Julian Larson.

* * *

**Reviews, favourites and follows make me very happy! :)**


	2. Let's just think

**Authors Note: **Hey, aren't i getting formal! Thank you for all the support you've given me so far. I do have bad motivation skills and the worst self confidence so honestly they really do help!  
**Warnings: **Some swearing, probably... Dirty mouth, i can't help it.  
**Summary: **So Logan likes to think a lot, about all the stuff he's about to dive straight into. Oh and  
Julian  
_Derek  
_I like their friendship tenfolds. Enjoy!

* * *

After the confrontation with his dad all Logan wanted to do was sleep. He didn't need the useless rambling thoughts that were threatening to swarm over his mind. Seeping into every nook and crack of his brain was the usual procedure but not this time, he was going to put his foot down. Or the pillow. Over his head.

Logan breathed out deeply, the warm air hitting the material of the pillow. As he groaned, he chucked the pillow onto the floor, rolling onto this front. Eyes flicking to the alarm clock sitting patiently on his bedside table, _9:15_. Great, it looked like his body was also failing on him. First his dad turned his back on him, his mother too. Friends were another rarity. Every single person he wanted to share his wildest dreams with soon backed away. And so he was left by himself. Although, he had gotten use to it. The past year had been hell in his eyes, but he was totally faultless. Yes, he was acting like a little shit at school but his teachers were so pathetic. They always seemed to pick on him for everything single thing. He couldn't help that he was better than every single person at that drab school. There wasn't anything that seemed to interest him. All the school cared about was academic results, Latin, Maths, Literature and Science took up long periods of his day. Seriously though, what else was he going to do with his lackluster day. He had already got round the hot boys, even daring to dip down into the lower standard just to get some action. He had to admit, being fluent in French definitely meant the brunettes jumped quicker into bed. Yes, he loved a lot of them but things always turned sour. Their whinging and moaning annoyed the hell out of him and there was only so much he could handle of their neediness. And they didn't understand his anger at all. All he was asking for was someone to care about him. To take one look at him and understand it all. Why wasn't there anybody to have continuous arguments with only to end it with a kiss? To help him through thick and thin. Pushing him to achieve the best he can, much better than his father was, is and would ever be. And to be loved. To be so strongly loved he wouldn't even know how to function without the boy being in touching distant.

But that was never going to happen. Not to someone like him. His dad was sending him far away, over 5000 miles to be precise. Living with the Larson's in L.A was something he had never once dreamed of. Knowing his luck, the boy would be a spoiled ugly brat and the parents would be even worse than his own. If that was possible. He had flicked through the folder as he walked the distance to his room and he knew he was going to be home-schooled from now on. The boy, named Julian, was famous (or he liked to think) and was going to take Logan under his wing (no chance.) He'd be living there for a year and must do whatever the Larson's tell him too (he wasn't going to work for anyone.) A bank account would be set up so he'd have access to as much money as he needed, (luckily.) Logan rolled his eyes as he read all the information, did his father really believe he was going to conform to all this? Of course he was going to break loose. A year far, far, _far_, away from his dad seemed thrilling but the constant thought at the back of his mind kept nagging him that his parents were just giving up. He didn't think Michelle would actually agree to all this, she always seemed to care for Logan's safety. Probably twice the amount that she should to cover up for the fact his father couldn't care less. So maybe this was the right decision, maybe getting a break for a year was going to be the best time of his life.

He doubted it.

* * *

(11:38)  
The new kid is arriving tomorrow.

_(11:42)_  
_You're up early._

(11:43)  
Oh ha ha. Seriously now is not the time to make pointless conversation. /The new kid is arriving tomorrow./

_(11:43)_  
_Okay, okay. Tell me about him. Why did your parents even agree to this?_

(11:46)  
Why do they ever agree to anything? Money. His dad is like the leader of one of the highest political parties. I'm not too sure, i don't understand English stuff. Don't English people have the nicest accents? Maybe he could teach it to me and i'd be able to get more roles. It would broaden my decisions i think. Okay, well that's one good thing that is coming out of this.

_(11:47)_  
_You're rambling. Anyway, i asked you to tell me about him._

(11:50)  
I don't know anything about him! He could be a psychotic murder for all i know! Stop asking me questions

_(11:50)_  
_Stop worrying. You won't even have to talk to him._

(11:51)  
As my best friend, surely you'd realise i wasn't planning on talking to him anyway.

_(11:55)_  
_Aw, you're my best friend to Jules._

(11:55)  
Shut up.

(15:12)  
Mom just said i need to go and pick him from the airport tomorrow. She must be kidding.

_(15:34)_  
_That should be fun._

(15:35)  
Fancy coming with me?

_(15:35)_  
_I have a date._

(15:36)  
When have you ever fucked someone in the daylight?

_(15:45)_  
_Fine. I'll come. But if you moan throughout the car journey i'm going to throw myself out of the window._

(15:47)  
You have yourself a deal.

* * *

Logan packed quickly for he didn't have many things he needed to take. Shoving a variety of different clothes into his suitcase, he glanced around his comfortable room with a sigh. He understood he was very fortunate to be in the situation he was in, but he definitely deserved what he could. Imagine if he lived in a tiny two bedroom council flat, that would be a life not worth living. Also, he packed the necessities such as a toothbrush and a comb with a simple sweep of his room and en suite. He didn't have anything with sentimental value, no photos, or snippets from a newspaper. Who would want such vulnerable things?

He decided to spend his last remaining hours in England wallowing his self pity, lying on the sofa in his room. In those hours he did actually wish that he had a best friend who he could just chat. Chat away those hours until he had to board the life-changing airplane. But never in a million years did he expect to have a friend. _A friend._ Those words felt like poison slipping over his tongue. It just wasn't right, especially not for him.

* * *

_If i don't get this up now, i wont be able to until like Sunday, so although there still isn't any Jogan action and this was still an introduction, the next chapter will definitely have them interacting. But will this be good or bad, who knows? (Definitely not me, i have no plan for this story oops)_

_**Thank you for sticking with this story. Reviews, Follows and Favourites make me happy :)**_


End file.
